


The Edited Highlights

by rufeepeach



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Fluff, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Jefferson decide which version of their meeting to tell their unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edited Highlights

**Author's Note:**

> Batsonthebrain prompted: Mad Swan bringing the first baby home

Emma had nixed ‘Alice’ as their daughter’s name. For all she had finally accepted her own - and her husband’s - strange heritage, she refused to give their fresh start a name from the past.

Jefferson had argued, right up until she had suggested ‘Mary’. He wouldn’t name his child for a lie in a curse, either, no matter how much the woman who’d born that name had meant to his wife. Emma loved her mother with all her heart, but Jefferson knew how, somewhere deep in her soul, his wife also missed her lost best friend. Snow was everything Emma could have asked for in a mother, but she wasn’t Mary Margaret, not anymore.

They’d fallen into silence, then, both unable to think of a better alternative. Grace and Henry were staying with Snow and Charming, in preparation for Emma’s labor beginning any hour now. It wasn’t: it was as if their daughter wouldn’t come into the world nameless, no matter how much her parents begged her.

"We could call her Spot," Emma suggested, her voice loud in the nervous silence that had descended. "After the night we met."

"You mean the night we’re never going to tell her about?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yes sweetheart, it’s a lovely story! Mommy and daddy met when daddy went mad for a while and kidnapped grandma. Grandma was on the run because every one thought she’d murdered grandad’s fake wife, so daddy held grandma hostage and put a gun to mommy’s head. But mommy found it weirdly hot so it was ok-" he was cut off when Emma thumped him hard on the forearm.

"Fine! We won’t tell her that story!"

"What about the one where I come off all romantic and dashing?" he leaned in close, and she gave him a sideways look, wondering as always what he was up to. He was always up to something. "Where I showed up at your door every day after the curse broke, waiting for the prince to say he’d gotten you back?"

"He never told me that," Emma shook her head, breathless now not just from the child kicking in her belly. Jefferson’s hand joined hers on the rise of her stomach, and they both smiled.

"How do you think I knew when to start leaving the roses for you?" he asked, softly. "Or why your father didn’t go on the warpath because of them?"

"You were waiting for me?"

"You saved me, and Grace, and everyone else from hell, Emma," he shook his head. "I’d have waited my whole life for you." He laughed, and where once it might have been bitter, now it was just a little rueful, "I’m good at it, after all."

"That story we can tell her," Emma nodded, "definitely."


End file.
